Clothes iron organizers are typically designed to provide storage for a cloth iron when not in use. Such organizers may be attached to a support wall where the ironing of clothes is typically done. The support wall may also be a closet door or cabinet door. However, such organizers can be attached to a support wall in only one orientation, and such organizers may not provide any storage provisions for accessories of the clothes iron.
Depending on the space provided in a cabinet or a closet in which the organizer is mounted, or the position of the organizer on a wall on which the organizer is mounted, the organizer may not be easily accessible to all users. For instance, the organizer may be easily accessible to a right handed user, but pose difficulties for a left handed user (or vice versa) because of the organizer's position on a support wall. Furthermore, the organizer may not have provisions for storage of the clothes iron's power cord or accessories, such as an ironing board.